


...Gets his brother back... alive?

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: The One Where Sam Winchester... [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, IM BACK BABES, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, a filler piece really, but a much needed one, it's just fluff, not really humor?, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Waking up without any memory of the previous night was nothing new to Dean. Same with waking up at a stranger's house. Waking up clothed, though, was a little off-putting, but whatever. He could deal.Waking up and then having your little brother walk in? That could do with some explaining.





	...Gets his brother back... alive?

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BABIESSSSS  
But Idk for how long, seriously, idek what's next for this fic, so, unfortunately, for now, ima mark this complete. sorry? but! just cuz now that this is out and the series is marked complete, doesn't mean I'm not open to ideas for more time stamps or whatever! especially if yall want a continuation to this because I have no idea what to do for that and I could also do with some motivation, pretty please? anyway, love all of you guys who bothered to read this, even after the long hiatus, and thank you for sticking through!

Opening your eyes only to see a car hurtling full speed at you is not an everyday experience. At least, not for Dean. He hopes.

He is fairly certain that it is most likely not an everyday experience to watch yourself get crashed by another car, all while feeling too lucid, not in pain, and with a horrible sense of deja vu. Dean really hopes Ash has something to do with the way his world goes crazy after that as if someone pressed fast forward because Dean is going to find out what the fuck he took, and avoid it until and unless the actual apocalypse hits.

Watching rather dazed as people struggled to get him out of his car, his family in hysterics, Dean is only distantly aware that he’s… hovered, apparently, close to Sam. His brother, who is now unconscious on the gravel by the yellow crime scene tape.

That’s when Dean realizes things have gotten to the point of being seriously fucked beyond comprehension. Even more so when he feels like someone is staring holes through his back during his own funeral. Which,  _ his own funeral,  _ God, Dean would have never thought he’d see the day where he got to… be a witness of his own funeral. 

Either way, someone’s staring at him, Dean’s pretty sure, and that’s gotta be pretty much impossible, considering the only person who can see him is Sammy. Whom Dean is currently standing behind himself.

Flash forward through so many scenes, Dean being unwillingly pulled as if someone had a rope around his organs and  _ tugged, _ and apart from feeling nauseous, Dean was also starting to get a bad headrush, and – huh. Apparently, ghosts could get nauseous, who’d’ve thunk that.

Dean only had a second to recognize Sam, a hobo looking dude staring through too-narrowed eyes for Dean’s comfort, and a man with anguished blue eyes that Dean has thinking ‘ _ Cas’ _ fleetingly for some reason before he was being whisked away again. But instead of the world moving around Dean, the rope within him suddenly tightened just that little bit too much, leaving Dean gasping in pain, before it  _ yanked. _

His vision morphed into a kaleidoscope of colors, Dean lost his grip on consciousness – or. Whatever it was that had Dean aware of his surroundings.

oOo

Opening your eyes to find yourself in a room you didn’t recognize was an experience Dean was all too familiar with. Didn’t mean he particularly enjoyed it, though. Taking in his surroundings, Dean was glad to notice that he was at least still wearing his clothes. So, marking that under the pro column, Dean turned around. Getting out of the room he was in was one step closer to finding out where the hell he was, and Dean was well on his way to doing just that when he bumped right into someone right as he stepped through the doorway.

Bouncing back, only just keeping himself upright, Dean looked up, and was thoroughly surprised to find himself face to face with his brother.

“Sammy?” Dean exclaimed. “What are you doing here–actually, no. Wait. Scratch that.  _ Where  _ is here, exactly?” Because, seriously, Dean had his priorities. But finding out what his brother was doing at Dean’s obvious hookup for the night’s house still stood as Dean’s next question.

Sam only gaped at him, looking as if he’d seen a ghost. “Dean?” He croaked – and. Woah, was Sammy… crying?

“Uh, you okay, Sam?” Dean asked. Because as wild as it was to find his brother here, it was beyond weird for his brother to have hunted him down and quite possibly having broken into someone’s house. All the more reason for concern, really, especially combined with puppy-eyed tears. 

Sam strode forward, face set in determination. Dean worriedly took a step back, not too eager to be standing in the path of a barreling moose. It was for naught, though, because Sam headed straight for him anyway, and roughly pulled him into gigantic arms.

Dean grunted, all the air being forced out of his lungs in one go. His mind couldn’t help but provide him with a moment of gratitude that he was at the very least, still clothed, before focusing on the more important matter. “Dude, seriously, are you okay?” Dean exclaimed. For some reason, his body yearned to hug Sam back, and his arms had even raised without his conscious effort to do so, wrapping around Sam’s shoulders before he remembered himself and grabbed onto Sam instead to push him back. It took some struggling, not made easy when his moose of a brother just  _ wouldn’t _ let go, and Dean was about to resign himself to being hugged for whoever knew how long when Sam sniffed and pulled back.

Dean stared in shock. His brother not meeting his gaze didn’t hide the red-rimmed eyes. “Sammy. Talk to me.” He said, making sure his voice brooked no space for further dodging. Sam finally lifted his head, hesitantly opening his mouth. Except when he looked at Dean, his eyes started to brim with a fresh new wave of tears again, much to Dean’s horror.

“Oh, for the love of – did someone die?” Dean exclaimed, before terror struck him frozen. “Wait,  _ did  _ someone die?” Something in his expression must have jolted something in Sam because the idiot was finally speaking, rushing to reassure Dean.

“No, no! God, no, no one else died–”

“ _ Else?!” _

“Dean?”

Simultaneously, the brothers’ heads shot up to look at the newcomer standing in the doorway, looking pale and gaunt. Blue eyes were also starting to tear up, and now Dean was really starting to get concerned when the stranger took another shaky step forward, stepping into the room.

He should have felt crowded, hell, even severely uncomfortable as the man drew closer – how the hell did Dean bag this hell of a hot guy and not remember shit? – when the man hesitantly touched Dean’s face, as if the contact would make him disappear.

It didn’t make him disappear, but it also gave Dean a newfound reason to not feel claustrophobic or flat out ticked off over the entire situation.

A piercing light erupted, blinding Dean with an accompanying onslaught of  _ pain,  _ like a laser beam in his head full with the cauterizing heat, and Dean started to slump downwards. He would’ve collapsed to the floor if Sam’s arms hadn’t still been wrapped around him – as it was, they merely guided him to the floor instead. As his vision cleared, Dean found himself staring into the man’s blue eyes, mouth agape. “Oh,” he said softly.

Castiel smiled, a trembling hand clutching at Dean’s hand. Dean gripped back, just as tight, interlacing their fingers together. “Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm working on like several other fics at once rn (I miss the days when I said I wouldn't do this but also welp) so even if I do get a really good idea for another part of this series its prob gon be put on hold for a bit until I get some other stuff done, esp/even tho I'm tryna hurry and get as much out before next quarter begins in like... 20 days. Gah DX )


End file.
